In certain areas having frequent seismic activity, it would be desirable to make houses which resist such seismic activity by allowing seismic energy to dissipate without destruction of the house.
To date, there has been no full scale constructive technique in which plastic blocks or hollow plastic forms are substituted for traditional masonry in building a house.